


Passing the Torch

by anilad



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Silly, multiple james bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilad/pseuds/anilad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The role of 007 is passed down from agent to agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was inspired by an offhand comment my SO made about how the role of James Bond is passed down from person to person. “Like the Dread Pirate Robert!” I said excitedly to a blank stare. (My SO was subsequently subjected to multiple viewings of The Princess Bride.) The rest is history. 
> 
> Apologizes for blatantly lifting bits and pieces of dialogue from that fabulous movie, The Princess Bride.

Agent 007 looked down his nose at the younger agent as he walked into the room. The other man, Agent Craig, was sitting in his rarely-used office, waiting for him.

 _Blonde_? Bond thought disdainfully, looking at Craig. But he kept his opinion to himself. He supposed M knew what she was doing.

“What is this about?” Craig asked him. “Who are you anyway?” Bond smiled, he remembered this moment very well from his own initiation. Even if this man’s thuggish appearance would never be mistaken for his own, he reminded himself that it was the name that mattered.

“Bond, James Bond,” he introduced himself with a faint smirk. “Or Agent 007, if you prefer.” Craig gave him an irritated look of disbelief.

“You're Bond? How is that possible? He’s been the legend of MI6 since the fifties,” Craig said.

“I myself am often surprised at life's little quirks,” Bond said. “Once I was a regular field agent such as yourself. I’d recently managed two kills in the field when M arranged a meeting between an older agent and myself. The agent was getting up in age and found that he was getting tired of the life of a 00 and wanted to retire. That man was Agent 007, James Bond,” he paused. Craig lifted an eyebrow at that.

“Well, go on,” Craig said impatiently when the other man didn't immediately continue. Bond rolled his eyes, but continued.

“I had some of the same thoughts on the matter as you. Even then the agent claiming to be 007 wasn't nearly old enough but still it made me wonder,” Bond told him. “So he took me to his office and told me his secret. 'I am not the original James Bond,' he said. 'My name is Timothy. I inherited the role from the previous James Bond, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from was not the real James Bond either. His name was Roger. The real Bond has been retired twenty-nine years and living like a King in the Bahamas.' "

“Then he explained that the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, M realized that no one would surrender to Agent Pierce Brosnan and decided to keep using a name that had become infamous. When I took the name, the former Bond stayed with me for a while and I started working as a 00, with an entirely new team. Once they believed, he left MI6, and I have been Bond ever since. Except now, I shall retire and hand the name over to you. Is everything clear?”

Craig nodded, looking bemused. Bond, né Brosnan, smiled again.


End file.
